


Song Parodies

by Silvia_Phenora, the_angst_alchemist



Series: NVoB [2]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Song Lyrics, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:29:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvia_Phenora/pseuds/Silvia_Phenora, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_angst_alchemist/pseuds/the_angst_alchemist
Summary: Lyrics to the parodies held within our fanfiction Night Vale on Broadway. Updated every time there's a new chapter out.





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original: I Wanna Be from Starship (A Starkid musical production)

CARLOS (sung):  
I wanna be a scientist there  
I wanna have the things they've got  
I could be a scientist there  
But there's just one little thing they are  
I'm not

All of my life I've pictured 'em out there  
Making discoveries in ev'ry place  
I may not be out there with 'em  
But I've got what it takes

I've got a hunger and thirst for discov'ry  
I wanna travel the world that I see,  
The future is now, so I don't see how  
The time isn't right for me!

And I'll admit  
It's all in my head  
But who says it can't be real?  
They may be far away  
But I can safely say  
It doesn't change the way I feel

I wanna be a scientist there!  
Even if it might sound strange  
Maybe now, I'm not a scientist yet  
But all of that is right about to change!

DYLAN (sung):  
All of your life you've had your head stuck  
Up in the clouds above us here  
Don't forget that dirt is solid  
And clouds can disappear

When you're a worker, you have a purpose  
Like it or not, from retail to drive through  
Need I remind you, leave that stuff behind  
So you can find what yours can be?

'Cause the needs  
Of the most of us...  
They outweigh the few  
And everybody knows  
It's just the way it goes  
And there's nothing you can do

You wanna be a scientist, huh?  
Discover things in places far and near  
Who even cares about scientists, Carlos?  
The greatest life to live is found right here  
(Spoken)  
Come on! Last one there is a rotten egg!

CHORUS: (Alternating)  
Art teacher!  
Tailor and shoemaker!  
I wanna build houses!  
The guy that runs a business!  
A farmer and dad!

We've all got a job to do  
And it's how we all survive  
By working for our lives...

'Cause the needs  
Of the most of us...  
They outweigh the few

CARLOS:  
I know today's the day

CHORUS:  
Today's the day

CARLOS/(CHORUS):  
I will find what I'm meant to do...  
(We will find what we're meant to do...)

CARLOS:  
The teacher will surely see I'm not like anyone else  
She'll take one look and know my rightful calling  
She'll understand that I just can't be  
Working away my life...

And I can finally...

CHORUS:  
Finally...

CARLOS:  
Know what it's like to be alive...

CHORUS:  
I wanna be something that can  
Serve the greater good of our race  
I'll do whatever I can  
To make our world a better place

CARLOS:  
If only I could get to that place!

I wanna be a scientist there!  
It doesn't matter at all where I'm from  
Look out, scientists everywhere  
Cause here I am...

CHORUS:  
Here I am...

CARLOS:  
... And here I come!

CHORUS: (Alternating)  
Art teacher!  
Tailer and shoemaker!  
I wanna build houses!  
The guy that runs a business!  
A farmer and dad!

ALL:  
It's all I wanna be!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to our friend slytherindeathscythe on tumblr for the recommendation!


End file.
